Boring
by Deandra
Summary: Theodwyn sizes up her little brother. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 137 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 137 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Boring**

**(September, 10 IV)**

Eomer bent and gently kissed the downy head of the bundle nestled in his arms. Twice before he had done this – witnessed the miracle of holding a child of his flesh. It seemed impossible that he could have had part in creating something so wondrous, and yet here lay the proof, only a week old.

His eyes traced the boy's delicate features. Thus far, each of his children had come into the world with pale blond locks much like his own had been. Still, Elfwine's hair was beginning to darken, and it appeared that at least one child would bear dark tresses like their mother. No matter. They were all beautiful.

A tug at his sleeve broke his reverie, and little Theodwyn gazed at him eagerly, reaching to be pulled up into his lap. Shifting the baby to one arm, he lifted her onto his other leg, and she joined him in perusing the newest member of their household. After a moment, Theodwyn observed, "He look better than 'fore, Papa!" She reached and rubbed Theomund's head, giggling as she did. "And he soft!"

Eomer grinned at the pair, gently rocking the infant who was beginning to fuss at the attention he was receiving. "Yes, dearest, he looks better. All babies are wrinkled and red when they are born, but I am sure he will turn out quite handsome."

"Like Elfwine?" she asked earnestly. She adored her older brother, and in her eyes none could match him in any way.

"Yes, like Elfwine," Eomer chuckled.

Indeed, his eldest was a handsome boy. In a few years, the young ladies would be quite eager to catch his eye, Eomer was certain. He could only hope his son would be equally fortunate as to one day find a woman as fine as his mother, to love and have her love him in return. Being heir to the throne was daunting, and it took a special kind of woman standing at a man's side – as well he knew.

"When he play?" Theodwyn asked, looking innocently up at her father.

"Theomund?" he clarified. At her nod, he said apologetically, "I am afraid it will be awhile before you find him very interesting, dearest. You will have to play with other children for some time, but eventually he will grow."

She pouted in disappointment. They had had this discussion with her before, but at only two years, she didn't quite grasp that babies did not enter the world the same size and shape as she was. Even seeing this tiny mite that he held didn't make the situation clear to her.

"If not play, what do he do?" Theodwyn asked, nudging her brother as though he were something mysterious and puzzling.

"Well, at this point, mostly he will just eat and sleep, cry and..." He grinned and broke off finishing the sentence. No need to bring that up. Fortunately his daughter did not notice he hadn't completed the explanation.

Giving a dramatic sigh, she wriggled down from Eomer's leg. "He boring!" she decided. With that, she took off back to the nursery, leaving her father snickering in amusement.

As his eyes returned from following Theodwyn out the door, he noticed that his wife had awakened and was watching him. "What is going on?" she murmured sleepily. "I heard voices."

"Theodwyn has taken the measure of her new brother, and considers him 'boring'!" Eomer explained, moving over to sit on the side of the bed. Lothiriel smiled at the remark, as he bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I, however, think he is a marvel. Once again you have done yourself proud, my love. Thank you!"

Gazing intently into his eyes, she responded, "Do not forget your part in it, beloved. I cannot take credit alone, but then I always knew we would make beautiful children. A love such as ours could produce nothing else!"

"Aye," he murmured agreeingly, leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

THE END

3/9/07

FYI: Eomer is 39, Lothiriel is 31, Elfwine is 9 and Theodwyn is 2.

_**End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
